Lo Que Nos Unió
by MartinaLecuona
Summary: Los 2 sospechábamos de antes, pero ese día lo descubrimos todo... Aunque las cosas no terminaron nada mal.


Los personajes pertenecen a Steph Meyer.

Este fic participa en el reto "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"

N/A: Quise leer algo como esto desde que leí una traducción que tuvo 3 capítulos antes de ser abandonada y el fic original está borrado de FF u.u ¡Nunca volví a encontrar nada parecido! No sé si me saldrá bien… pero bueno, ¡acá va!

…

Desde hace un tiempo notaba que Edward y Alice estaban raros conmigo, como si me estuvieran escondiendo algo. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pensando que se trataba de una cacería o algún asunto vampírico… pero me empecé a preocupar al ver que Alice empezó a tratar de forma distante a Jasper.

Pero cuando les pregunté, ellos dijeron que era porque estaban preocupados por unas visiones que Alice había tenido y que Edward había visto a través de su don. Lo mismo dijeron a toda la familia así que ¡por qué dudar?

Mi preocupación aumentó cuando comenzaron las ausencias, tanto por las noches como en el colegio, hasta que se me acabó la paciencia. Iría a ver que les pasaba aunque me tuviera que ratear del colegio y alguien le contara a mi padre, aunque justo ese día amaneciera vomitando… mierda, ¡incluso si me mataban por accidente porque estaban cazando!

Así que esa noche, cuando mi queridísimo novio avisó que no vendría, elaboré mi plan. Conduciría la mitad del camino hasta el colegio por las dudas, después iría a la mansión Cullen y después al bosque.

Estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó. Como parecía que, si yo no abría, la persona tumbaría la puerta sin remordimiento alguno, me levanté de la silla y corrí a abrir.

Me sorprendió mucho ver a Jasper del otro lado… pero, sin darme tiempo a preguntar ni a ordenar la cocina, me levantó, me puso sobre su espalda y echó a correr… ¡menos mal que cerró la puerta antes!

Quise preguntarle a donde mierda íbamos, pero él no aminoró la marcha ni me soltó hasta que llegamos frente a una pequeña casita de piedra. Parecía totalmente improvisada y estaba rodeada por bosque.

Jasper se dirigió frente a una pequeña ventanita perfecta para espiar. Hizo un puño (supongo que para tirarla abajo)) pero entonces se volvió hacia mí y dijo, con voz contenida y enviando olas de furia con su don, las cuales me costaba mucho rechazar.

-¿Merecemos la verdad, no?

Antes de poder pensar en sus palabras, el rubio tiró la ventana y me quedé paralizada en mi sitio. No podía oír nada pero asumo que Jasper sí. Más pude verlo todo.

Alice besando apasionadamente a Edward.

Las ropas desapareciendo.

Edward tocando a Alice entre las piernas, después inclinando la boca sobre su sexo…

Aparté la vista, incapaz de seguir mirando. No era una adicta a insultar a la gente… pero ¡el muy hijo de puta me había dicho que era virgen! Y peor ¡me estaba traicionando con mi mejor amiga! ¡Su supuesta "hermanita pequeña"!

En ese momento Jazper comenzó a hablar.

-A ti no te duele tanto, Bella, porque no los escuchas. No escuchas como mi supuesto "hermano adoptivo" le dice cosas sucias a la mujer que decía amarme aunque yo la dejé de amar hace tiempo…- Apenas pareció darse cuenta de lo último que había revelado y continuó. –No escuchas, querida Bella, los asquerosos ruidos que hacen ahí adentro, ni como tu adorado y "virginal novio" le cuenta que quiere cogerla duro, que quiere su boca rodeando su…-

-¡Cállate!—grité saliendo de mi trance, incapaz de escucharlo más. –Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado Jasper… pero ¡no necesito saber más! Vámonos, por favor…-

Por lo que me habían contado, Jasper se enojaba con mucha facilidad. Yo me esperaba una acalorada discusión, pero Jasper me sorprendió tomándome al estilo novia y echando a correr.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, me sorprendió ver mi camioneta estacionada fuera.

-La traje para evitar sospechas. No te preocupes, fui al colegio antes por las dudas.—dijo Jasper cuando se dio cuenta a donde estaba mirando.

Cuando subíamos la escalera estuve a punto de decirle a Jasper que no quería ir a la pieza de mi ahora ex novio, pero en el primer piso él abrió esa puerta que todos me habían prohibido incluso mirar…

Lo miré con el ¿? Impreso en la mirada.

-Ni siquiera dejas a Rosalie entrar en tu estudio, ¿qué te hizo dejarme entrar?—Le pregunté.

-No me llamo Edward Masen así que sabrás la verdad… pero ni siquiera pudiste terminar de desayunar, así que primero voy a ver si Esme dejó algo de comida preparada. Te haría algo yo mismo, pero supongo que quieres comer, no morir por ingesta de veneno casero…- y me mandó una oleada de humor. No sé cómo, pero de algún modo supe que así era como él se sentía, no lo que quería que yo sintiera. Pensé que quizá compartir este… descubrimiento conmigo le había hecho sentir un poco menos dolido, menos traicionado… Así me pasaba a mí.

Jasper se dirigió a la puerta, pero entonces se volvió hacia mí y añadió.

-Puedes mirar mis cosas, si quieres… y dime Jazz.—

Eso me sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo Jasper Hale confiaba de esa forma en alguien? Y ¡Me dijo que le podía decir Jazz! Solo Alice, Rosalie y Emm le decían así.

Cuando Jazz cerró la puerta, me dispuse a reconocer donde me encontraba.

Junto a la pared donde estaba la ventana había un sofá cama que, para mi sorpresa, tenía sábanas como si alguien durmiera ahí con frecuencia. Un poco más allá había un escritorio con libros arriba y, más atrás unas medallas del ejército. Tenían grabadas las iniciales J. W. y, por las fechas grabadas, tenían más de un siglo de antigüedad.

"Espera, ¡quizá J. W. estuvo en la guerra civil! Podrías preguntarle a Jazz si el propietario fue transformado, si aún lo frecuenta…" Pensé. Algo que ni siquiera Edward sabía era que siempre me había fascinado todo lo relacionado con los sureños. Tenía un secreto gusto por la música country y unos pocos libros de historia… Solo una vez Edward me pescó escuchando a Bob Dylan y dijo que no podía escucharlo más, que no era apropiado para una dama y bla, bla, bla… y yo como la estúpida adolescente enamorada que fui con él le hice caso.

Ok, volviendo a mi recorrido. En el rincón opuesto al escritorio había un soporte con una guitarra y un pequeño armario. Para mi gran sorpresa, ahí dentro había toda ropa sencilla, nada que ver con las caras ropas de diseñador que Alice nos obligaba a usar.

Agarré la guitarra y me senté en el sofá, dispuesta a tocar lo poco que sabía de mis tiempos en Phoenix.

Estaba por la mitad de la primera canción cuando Jazz abrió la puerta. Me apresuré a dejar la guitarra.

-¿Te gusta Paty Loveless?—me preguntó.—

-Sí, me encanta el country, pero Edward y Alice…-

-¿No te permitían escucharlo, no? A mí tampoco. Yo soy de Texas, imagínate…-

-De Texas, ¿en serio?—

Jasper me dio la comida y, mientras yo desayunaba, él me relató su historia.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando le dije que tenía una extraña fijación por la época de la guerra civil, y me explicó mejor que cualquier libro de historia como se vivía, las costumbres, etc.

Después yo pasé a contarle los detalles de mi vida en Phoenix, mis gustos y las cosas que odiaba, mi grupo de amigos… Entre esas cosas había algunas que, si se las hubiera contado a Edward, este habría salido corriendo… Jazz, en cambio, se carcajeaba conmigo. ¡Eran tan diferentes! Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando "¿Qué pasaría si Jazz hubiera sido mi pareja, no Edward?"

Entonces, Jasper se puso serio y me miró más profundamente. No supe que pensar de esa mirada. Él comenzó a hablar.

-Ok te dije que te iba a decir por qué soy así contigo, cuando no soy así con nadie… pue-puedes salir corriendo cuando termine, pero déjame hablar, ¿está bien?—

Me sorprendí ante su inseguridad. Asentí y él comenzó.

-Como te dije antes, dejé de amar a Alice desde hace tiempo, pero yo percibía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Estábamos juntos por conveniencia, para no romper la familia. O al menos, así era por mi parte.

Después de un tiempo, comencé a notar que entre ella y Edward había más comunicación que antes. No le di importancia… pero entonces Edward te conoció, yo te conocí.

Nunca me había llevado muy bien con Edward, pero después de conocerte nuestras peleas aumentaron. Él no te quería ver cerca de mí y yo quería acercarme a ti.

Al principio no entendí esa necesidad que tenía de verte bien, de verte feliz… Todo se me aclaró en Phoenix.—

Entonces, un flash vino a mi mente. Una noche que yo había estado realmente preocupada. Alice había ido a cazar y Jazz extrañamente había dejado de manipularme. Cuando yo le pregunté, él dijo que me manipulaba a petición de Edward y Alice, pero como ellos no estaban él opinaba que yo también necesitaba sentir. No pude menos que estar de acuerdo con él. Nos habíamos quedado hablando de todo y de nada. Él estaba tratando de consolarme… Y, cuando me estaba por dormir, podría haber jurado que alguien me decía "te quiero" y un suave rose de labios, pero nunca supe si fue real o mi imaginación…

Fue así que, haciendo caso omiso de mi promesa de estar callada, lo interrumpí.

-Tengo una duda. Esa noche que Alice salió a cazar y hablamos… ¿recuerdas?—Y ante su asentimiento continué. –Ok, cuando me estaba por dormir me pareció escuchar un ""te quiero" y sentir que me besaban… ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú me dijiste que me querías? y… Y ¿me besaste?—

La habitación se quedó silenciosa por unos segundos. Entonces Jazz habló, con un tono más ronco que antes.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas?—Y antes de lo que canta un gallo su boca reclamó la mía. En ese beso supe que sí, que lo de Phoenix había sido 100% real y quien era mi enamorado anónimo.

El beso no se parecía en nada a los castos besos de Edward. Su boca reclamó la mía con desesperación, como si yo fuera agua en un desierto. Su lengua luchaba contra la mía, estábamos tan pegados que no se sabía dónde terminaba yo y empezaba Jasper.

Nos separamos y Jazz estuvo a punto de levantar mi remera, pero entonces me miró y dijo.

-Te voy a preguntar esto solo una vez, así que piensa. ¿Estás segura?—

-Sí Jasper, ¡por siempre sí!—

No quise pensar en lo implícito (o no tan implícito) en mis palabras y me dejé llevar.

…

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana de ese día que empezó tan gris, pero terminó tan brillante.

Después de ese momento de pasión desenfrenada que fue la pérdida de mi virginidad (cosa que no podía ni creer) Jazz y yo habíamos bajado a ver un poco de tele. Después él me había llevado a mi casa.

Antes de bajar del auto me dijo.

-Piensa bien lo que quieres. Cuando lo resuelvas, búscame.—Después me regaló un casto beso, se bajó de mi camioneta y corrió, desapareciendo de mi vista en menos de 2 segundos.

Pero yo no tenía nada que pensar. Llámenme loca, pero una parte de mi subconsciente siempre supo que la persona de Phoenix era Jazz y mi atracción secreta por él había aumentado con el tiempo, hasta transformarse en el amor que sentía a día de hoy.

A Edward y Alice no los volví a ver. Seguramente, Jazz contó lo que pasó y, por primera vez, Carlisle y Esme no estaban con sus hijos predilectos. Hacía 3 días Emmett me contó que los habían expulsado de la familia.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes y ahí me encontraba yo, subiendo la escalera para ir al estudio de Jasper.

No hizo falta ni que golpeara la puerta. Jazz me esperaba fuera, con cara de nervios.

Yo solo me limité a decir.

-Estoy contigo Jazz, siempre.—y entramos en su estudio para no salir en un largo rato…

…

¡Y bueno acá está! Mi primer fic de Twilight

¡Díganme que piensan! besoss


End file.
